Divided Heart
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Ed and Al are back again, this time in a race against time as a serial killer is on the loose... is Al's fiance on the hit list?
1. The Murderess and Rose

**The Murderess and Rose**

"SIR! We have a new report in on that serial killer!" One of the lieutenants ran into Al's office and he looked up. "We now had reason to believe that our murderer is a murderess!" Al blinked, he had been asleep on his desk, dreaming about his mother. Trisha's face swam across his memory again and he shook his head.

"Are you serious?" Al cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes sir… the DNA reports just came back from our latest murder, she's a female." Suddenly the phone rang on Al's desk. He jumped then picked it up.

"Colonel Elric speaking." Al spoke into the receiver, his tenor voice serious. The tall blonde was wearing his military uniform minus his jacket. He turned in his chair to look out the window as the lieutenant on the other line spoke.

_"Colonel, there's been another murder, between East Central and Dogsin."_ Said the voice from the other line, Al's eyes opened wide.

"ANOTHER? AH, HELL!" Al hung up the phone and pulled his jacket on. "I have to get moving, call up my brother and get the team set." Al said running out the door, "LIEUTENANT TAELOR! WE'VE GOT ANOTHER! C'MON GET MOVING!" He shouted into his 1st lieutenant's office door. Chris looked up and jumped out of her chair. She pulled on her jacket and threw Al his long black coat, to keep the snow from soaking his clothes then ran out the door after him. He snatched the keys out of his superior's hand, his sister-in-law… she was engaged to his older brother. She gasped and smiled as she saw them run off.

"I'LL BE THERE WITH THE TEAM SOON ALPHONSE!" She called after them and Chris gave her a thumbs up.

"Another… DAMN! I can't believe we can't catch this perp." Al slammed his fist down on the table in the security room. He and Ed were on night duty that week. Ed nodded and propped his feet up on the desk and rested his hands behind his head.

"I understand." Ed told him. Al sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah… I mean he's avoiding us like Barry the Chopper… sorry Ed." Al apologized as he saw Ed cringe.

"It's alright Al… just don't like thinking about that guy." Ed grinned at his brother. Al grinned back at his brother as he propped his chin on his hands.

"Nothing's going on… why is it that we always watch but it's always when we look away that something happens?" Al looked at the monitor boredly.

"Because that's just the way it works." Ed replied and sat up, looking at his brother seriously. "There's something that you're hiding from me."

"Wha-what? That was rather sudden…" Al jumped, looking at his brother.

"You're hiding something from me… what is it?" Ed's face suddenly appeared in front of Al and the young man fell over in his chair.

"What's going on in here?" Ed heard his fiancé's voice. Rae walked over to them smiling, her long black hair pulled up in a braid that hung to her tailbone. She had a file in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Hey… I was wondering if you'd died or something." Ed beamed and Rae kissed him on the cheek and smiled at Al.

"If it isn't my favorite brother-in-law." Rae smiled and kissed him too. Al grinned at her then suddenly became serious.

"Have you seen Christine?" Al asked and Rae shook her head.

"No sir… I haven't seen her since when we parted this afternoon. I thought she was with you." Rae's face sunk slightly. "But I'm sure she's home safe and sound. Let's call." Rae picked up the phone and dialed their home number.

"Uncle Roy? Yeah it's Rae… have you seen Lieutenant Taelor around the house?" Rae smiled as she heard her uncle's voice. He had been sick lately, a feverish and nauseous mess was what described him. His voice was raspy and harsher than usual but its tone was soft, he cared deeply from his niece, who had followed in his footsteps since coming to live with him when she was a little girl.

_"Lieutenant Taelor? No I haven't seen her… let me ask Riza."_ Rae heard her uncle cover up the phone and call to Riza. There was some talking and then Roy came back on the line. _"Riza hasn't seen her for a few hours, she did speak to her earlier when she came home but then she left again."_

Rae's face sank slightly as she thanked Roy and hung up, "Roy hasn't seen her since this morning and Riza hasn't seen her for a few hours…"

Al's face grew grim, "Damn, I told her to stay where either I or someone else could see her." Ed put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Alphonse. We'll find her… don't worry." Ed smiled. Rae frowned then suddenly turned as the phone rang. She looked at it for a second then picked it up.

"General Mustang speaking…" She said, her voice serious.

_"General, we have a fight down town, we can't get into the middle of it to find out who it is…"_ Was the voice from the other line. In the background Rae could hear the shouts and cries from the crowd that was surrounding the fight. _"WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE!"_

Rae hung up the phone and looked at Ed, "I was just bossed around by my own lieutenant."

"Serves you right." Ed smirked.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted at him then walked out of the room.

"Short fuse much?" Al chuckled and he and Ed followed her.

As they arrived they noticed that the lieutenant had been right, there was a huge mob fight in the middle of Central. Rae was already on the side lines with a number of lieutenants.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Rae shouted and shot off her gun. The entire crowd grew silent as the grumpy General pushed her way into the middle of the mob. Two men were at the center and she was amazed to find that one was her Uncle. The other was a man she didn't know.

"R-Rachel?" Roy gasped slightly as his niece looked down on him, he was on his ass in the middle of the mob, a large bruise already showing over his eye and other bruises showing on his face as well. Her eye twitched and Ed, Al, Riza, most of the lieutenants and the others that knew the warning signs and especially Roy all turned to duck and cover as they recognized the warning signs of an eruption.

"_YOU!_ YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE _FUEHRER_! AND LOOK AT _YOU_… _LOOK_ AT YOU! YOU'RE DEGRADING YOURSELF BY GETTING INTO A _FIST FIGHT_ IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! THIS IS TO BE EXPECTED OF A STATE ALCHEMIST _ROOKIE_ NOT A **_FULL FLEDGED_** AND **_BATTLE SCARRED STATE ALCHEMIST SUCH AS YOURSELF _WHO** _ALSO_ **_JUST HAPPENS TO BE OUT FUEHRER!"_** Rae shouted at her uncle who smiled guiltily up at her.

"Rae… Rae calm down!" Ed called and grabbed her arms before she could catch a hold of the poor terrified fuehrer.

"My, there seems to be quite a lot of excitement around here today!" Chris's voice came from behind Al. He, Ed and Rae all turned to her and saw the girl standing next to her.

"Rose?" Al and Ed breathed together. They hadn't seen her for years.


	2. Fame and the Famous

**Famed and the Famous**

Rae walked along the crowded streets of Central, looking in shop windows and smiling at passerby. She paused for a second in front of a large glass window inside was a small stuffed cat. She smiled to herself, remembering all the times when she used to beg her mother to buy her things like that. Rae was wearing a blue mid-thigh length skirt with long black stockings, her feet were booted, the leather reaching her knees. Her hands were gloved with black leather gloves. She had on a white sweater that covered her hands up to her finger tips. The bottom of the sweater reached about four inches above her skirt. Her long black hair was hanging freely down to her butt, her silver sideburns hung down, her silver bangs caressing her forehead. She pressed her fingers onto the glass and smiled then walked into the store. A few minutes she came back out with the cat in a bag. Then she turned and walked on. A few steps later she came to a small dark alley, she turned and looked up as she saw a small scared little girl huddle in the corner.

"Are you lost?" Rae asked her and she nodded. "My name's Rachel… let me help you." Rae held out her hand and the little girl looked at it.

"Mommy… told me not to talk to strangers."

"Well your mother's right but I'm no stranger, my name's Rachel Mustang. I bet you've heard of me." The little girl's eyes lit up as she heard Rae's name.

"General Mustang? Oh wow… my name's Mia." The little girl took Rae's hand.

"Hi Mia. Now where did you lose your mother?" Rae asked the little girl.

"I-I uh… I don't remember." The girl started to cry. Rae wiped her tears.

"Hush… don't cry… we'll find her don't worry." The girl was red headed, her hair pulled up in two pigtails. She was wearing a long white jacket that fastened in the front, it was long and reached down to her knees. Under that she appeared to have on a pair of stockings. Rae led the little girl onto the street and the continued to walk. "I'm sure she's realized that you're lost by now and will come looking for you." Rae told her.

"You're pretty… and you're famous… didja know?" Mia asked her.

"Yes… I understand that numerous people have heard of me." A couple of adult's heads turned as they saw Rae leading this little girl down the street. Suddenly there appeared before her three young children, the oldest seemed to be about 15 a male, the youngest being maybe 10 and female. The middle child was probably 12 or 13 and male.

"Excuse me… may we ask you a question?" The little girl asked.

"Of course." Rae smiled, kneeling down, Mia clung to Rae's sweater sleeve.

"Are you General Mustang?" The oldest boy asked.

"Yes…"

"See… I told you she was prettier in real life that she is in those pictures… can I have your autograph?" The little girl told her brothers.

"Yeah, Rachel idolizes you…" The middle brother said.

"Alright… sure…" Rae signed a picture for the girl, "Rachel's a good strong name, use it well." Rae winked and walked off with Mia in tow.

"You were amazing Miss Mustang."

"Thank you, but if you are going to call me anything, call me Rae."

"But mommy always taught me to call people by their last names."

"Well then call me Miss Elric." She told Mia.

"Wh-why?"

"Because that's who I'm going to be here very soon." Rae told her.

"So then the rumors are true? Mom didn't believe them. Daddy just laughed at her."

"What rumors?"

"There have been rumors that you and General Elric were engaged but no one knew if they were true or not."

"Yes, they're true…" Rae smiled down at the little girl.

"M-may I see your ring?" Mia asked timidly and Rae pulled up her left sleeve, and slid her ring off her finger.

"Don't drop it." Rae told her as she looked it over. It was set with the largest in the middle, one smaller one on either side, then two other smaller ones were set slightly off center to the middle. The diamonds sparkled brilliantly, the prisms cascading colors into Mia's eyes in the bright winter light. Mia turned it and something caught her eye, on the inside of the silver band were the words, 'Rachel Anne Elric' in script.

"It's beautiful. Oh my…" Mia caught sight of Rae's other ring, the one that was labeled her promise ring, it was a ring that Edward had given her to promise that he would never leave her. It was gold, set with a large yellowish diamond in the center, on either side were two slightly smaller diamonds, which were rose colored.

"Yeah this?" Rae slid her engagement ring back on a slipped the promises ring off. "Ed gave me this on our 4 year anniversary of meeting. It's called a promise ring, that day he promised never to leave me even when we both are extremely pissed." She smiled as the little girl looked at the ring in wonder.

"He must be rich." Mia gasped.

"Well, the both of us have quite a bit of money but yes I'd say he was. I've never really thought about it before." Rae said thoughtfully.

"So you're not marrying him for the money?"

"No… I… I never thought of it like that before…" Rae told her.

"Because my mother said that if the engagement rumors were true that you were just marrying him for his money."

"Alright… hey, do you want to get some lunch?" Rae asked and the girl smiled.

"Really? Lunch with a famous person… sure." She smiled.

She and Rae sat down at a table, the waiter walked over and his jaw nearly dropped, "G-General Mustang?" He gasped.

"You bet, now I'm hungry, get us a menu if you would." Rae told him. He nodded and ran off, returned in a few minutes with the menus. He had heard of her, as many people had, and they had heard of her reputation for being a real hard ass, always expecting things to be done properly and on time, how else would she have made it to General.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order ma'am." He ran off again and Rae looked after him curiously.

"Wonder what's got him in a tizzy?" Rae looked back at Mia who just shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe it's you… maybe he's one of your fan boys." Mia chuckled and Rae laughed with her, a young woman walked up to her and saluted.

"General Mustang." Rae blinked.

"Y-yes…"

"Sorry… did I surprise you ma'am, it's me, Lieutenant Marx." She smiled and Rae nodded.

"I didn't recognize you out of uniform lieutenant. A wonder seeing you here… did my fiancé let you guys out for the day?"

"No ma'am, he let me out, my boyfriend just came back from the Eastern Command center and we're spending the day together, I had to come say hi."

"As you were soldier, jeez, go back and say hi to Lieutenant Travis for me." The lieutenant saluted her and walked off.

"They're all so uptight around their presiding officers even when not in the office." Mia noted. Rae nodded and they ordered, Rae ordered a salad and Mia ordered a hamburger and fries.

When they had finished they set off again, walking down the street.

"Heh, I was wondering, what's in the bag?" Mia asked Rae curiously.

"Nothing…" Rae lifted the cat out of the bag. "I thought it was cute." Rae smiled.

"You like stuffed animals?"

"Yeah… I am only 17 you know." Rae smiled.

"You're only 17 I know but… I mean… the way that the newspapers and things describe you… they all say that you're really mean."

"Nah, I'm just mean to them." Rae laughed and Mia laughed as well.

"I haven't seen my mom all day… I wonder where she is…" Mia's face grew dreary.

"Well if we don't find her today, we'll find her tomorrow, you can stay the night at my house."

"I have a question… if it doesn't seem too forward… what were you doing out here today?"

"I was buying a birthday present for my fiancé." Rae smiled. "But I haven't found one." Rae's face also sunk.

"We'll find one, c'mon!" She dragged Rae off. They scoured every store, looking for something that Ed would like. Which was difficult for and Elric, you never knew what he would like… they were in an antique store when Mia walked over to Rae wearing a large feathered hat.

"Ho! Ed would absolutely love that!" Rae laughed.

"No. I found it and wanted to show it to you." Mia giggled from under the large hat.

"It's cute." Rae smiled. Mia walked off than came back a few minutes later wearing a feather boa.

"He'd like this one." Mia laughed.

"Yeah I bet… you goof ball, put the boa back…" Rae ruffled the girl's hair and she beamed then walked off. Rae was standing by a bookshelf. She remembered that Ed had said something about a book, it was called Rigor Mortis Alchemic Effects. She had no idea what he wanted with it but he had been talking about it quite a lot. Suddenly something caught her eye, the exact book that she had been looking for. She ran over and lifted it up and almost dropped it on her foot. She was amazed at how heavy the damn thing was. She sat down and opened it.

"Stiff Body?" Mia asked as she walked over a few minutes later. Rae had been reading the book, it was extremely advanced but she was amazed at how much information they had squished into the book.

"Huh?" Rae looked up an almost choked on her coffee. The girl was now standing before her in a long bunched dress with a pair of shoes that were too large for her and the feather boa along with the huge hat. "Oh god… you are going to have to show me where you are getting all this stuff from! I'm curious now." Rae told the girl and Mia led her off.

15 minutes later Rae was dressed in a tight vintage silk dress. It was tighter because her hips were wider than even she had remembered and her cleavage was heightened to dizzying heights, swelling as her sore breasts were pressed against her chest.

She walked out and Mia laughed at the General who suddenly stopped as she saw who walked through the door. Ed had just walked in, wearing black dress pants, black gloves, a white dress shirt and a long black trench coat with a black scarf. He blinked at Rae.

"Rachel?" He chuckled, walking over to the young woman.

"Hey honey." She smiled and Mia watched as Ed wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Rae pulled away and smiled, "Ed, this is my friend Mia…" Rae beckoned to the frightened girl. Ed was taller than they had all said, maybe 5'11" to 6'. Rae was only around 5'5".

"Who?" Ed looked at Mia.

"Mia, this is my fiancé Ed. You know him." Rae smiled and Mia smiled up at Ed.

"Pleasure to eat you General Elric." Mia said and Ed eyed her hand, blinking as Rae and Mia burst into laughter.

"Sorry, I told her to say that if we ran into you." Rae chuckled.

"Okay, so where's you mother?" Ed asked her.

"That's why we met up… Miss Elric found me." Mia beamed.

"Miss… Elric?" Ed looked at Rae who was looking in the opposite direction, in the mirror. "Rae, you fill that out fairly well."

"Thanks." Rae smiled. A few minutes later all three of them walked out of the store and a woman came running up, Mia ran to meet her.

"MOMMY!" Mia cried.

"MIA Oh God… where have you been?" Her mother had tears running down her face.

"I was with them." Mia pointed at Rae and Ed. "Or I was with Miss Elric."

"E-Elric? Honey… that's General Musta-" The woman's eyes opened wide in recognition and she and Mia walked over. "General, I'm so sorry… thank you for watching her."

"It was no problem, just keep a closer eye on her." Rae knelt down in front of Mia and smiled, "Kiddo if you ever get lost again just come and find me. I'm always in the Central building… alright?" Rae ruffled her hair.

"Will you come and play with me?" She smiled and Rae nodded, "Of course I will, and you can come with me next time… make sure you visit me or I'll never forgive you." Rae beamed, Ed nodded, his arm around Rae's waist.

"I promise…" Mia smiled and Rae handed her the bag with the cat in it.

"Here I want you to have this…" Rae told her.

"Will you sign it for me?" Mia asked, pulling the little kitten out of the bag.

"Sign it? Sure…" Rae pulled a pen out of her pocket and signed the hind quarters of the cat. "I put my phone number on there too… keep up the good work, you have a very sweet young lady in the making." Rae told Mia's mother and she nodded.

"Thank you again General." Mia's mother led her off.


	3. Pregnant

**Pregnant**

Later that night Rae stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair then looked in the mirror and suddenly felt nauseous. She dove over to the toilet and threw up her entire lunch. She felt her stomach convulse again and she vomited again. Feeling rather weak she sat up, flushing the toilet she rested her head on the cool porcelain. She thought about it for a second. _'I must have gotten a touch of whatever my uncle had… it's been going around.'_ Then she stood up and pulled her clothes on, which consisted of a long sleeved blue shirt that hung to her mid thigh. Then suddenly she noticed something.

Rae put her hand on her naval, "Wait a second…" She had a flash back from the restaurant, she had sniffed the air and smelt fresh bread, when she asked Mia if she smelt that Mia had shaken her head. Then she looked back in the mirror, she hadn't been able to eat lately without feeling slightly nauseas, and her breasts hurt… Rae's eyes opened wide and her heart began to beat faster… oh god… she couldn't be… there was no way…_'Oh god… oh god no…'_ Rae put her hand to her chest as she realized that she had been right, her naval was bulging slightly, just slightly but not enough that it could be noticed unless she was in tight clothing. A slight bulge that hadn't been there before. "Jesus CHRIST!" Rae cried out in frustration and sank to the floor.

"Rae? You alright in there?" Ed called.

"Ye-yeah…" Rae's limbs felt weak, her head swam. What in the hell was she going to tell Ed? Tomorrow was his birthday… he would notice… she knew he would notice. She decided that she was just going to wait up that night… she would just wait. 'Damn… why now…' She felt weak and feverish, her stomach swam and she vomited again. Ed opened the door. Rae was kneeling by the toilet. She flushed it and looked up at him, her head still swimming the nausea still grasping her stomach. Her face was flushed and sweaty. Ed hurried over to her.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Ed asked her, helping her up.

"Nothing Ed… just leave me alone." Rae pushed him off and walked down the stairs.

"Uh oh…" Ed frowned slightly… he wanted to know what was going on… but at the moment he wasn't going to bother her.

Rae sat back on the couch, her long gleaming black hair thrown over her shoulder. She folded one of her knees up and sighed to herself. _'I really should tell him...'_ She looked out the window at the blizzard that was still casting a stormy sky over the city of Central. She sighed again and put her hand over her naval and smiled. _'What'll he say though... it's his fault... okay and mine._' Rae looked into the dying embers of the fire and smiled slightly. _'Edward... should I tell you or should I not... I don't want to ruin your birthday...'_ She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her kneecaps. _'What would he say if I did tell him... I mean I'm still surprised but... I've been nauseas, my breasts are sore and I can smell everything what else can it be? I can just imagine his face right now...'_ She smiled softly and closed her eyes then suddenly the angry face of Roy pushed Ed out of her mind. _'OH GOD! What am I going to tell Uncle ROY? He'll blow his top!'_ Rae gasped slightly as someone snuck up behind her and pinched her sides.

Rae looked up at her brother-in-law, "Alphonse... don't scare me like that!" She laughed as the young man joined her on the couch.

"Alright. You just looked so sad... I couldn't stand seeing you like that." Al smiled at her and put his hand on hers as she sat down next to him normally. "C'mon Rae...something's wrong." Al looked at her seriously. She looked up at him, ever since they had met Al had become her confident whenever Ed was getting on her nerves. She loved that man to pieces but sometimes he could be a little... rowdy. She knew that Al wouldn't tell... she could tell him and see what he said about what she should do.

"Al... can I trust you?"

"Of course you can Rae." He smiled. Rae looked back into the dying fire.

"Al, I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Ed... I mean how do you think he'll react." She looked up and Al just smiled softly and squeezed her hand.

"I'm surprised at you Rae... I would've thought Ed would be the first to know... hasn't he been talking to you the way he talks to everyone else?"

"How does he talk to everyone else?"

"He says that his dreams have come true, he has the most beautiful wife in the world... he couldn't get any happier... then sometimes his face will sink and he says, 'Now if only I had a son... that would make me the luckiest guy on earth. I would have a beautiful wife and a child.' I swear he gets more and more like Hughes as the days go on. Rae his world revolves around you... you know that right? He hates it when you're displeased so he tries as much as possible to be as perfect as he can. He tries to hard to be a better person and you're the reason he tries."

Al looked over and noticed that the older girl had tears in her eyes, she squeezed her night shirt with her left hand, her engagement ring glittering in the dying light, "Al does he really... really talk like that? H-he never says anything like that to me... I mean... Al I love him to death... I always will... I love him so much that it almost hurts me..."

"Then tell him... tell him about it. He might surprise you..."

"I'll tell him then… thanks Al." She smiled at him and hugged her younger brother.

_HEY! I'm not going to post until I get some reviews… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


End file.
